Demonic Ties
by Kink Cycko
Summary: A boy who has just moved to Tokyo from america Is sucked into Inuyasha's World By the Evil Demon Naraku, Not a Self-Insert fic
1. Chapter 1 The start of a Nightmare

Okay, New story, Old ones are gone, Not Bringing them back

I own nothing In this Story eccept Kink Cycko, Might bring a few more things of mine in later, All Rights Reserved

A new story Begins as Naraku Finally uncovers the Mystery of How Kagome Made her way to this time, And He set out to Bring another from that world, From that Time

Present Time

The New kid in class, Ben Landry, Was sitting in a desk in the back, Not really paying any attention as the other students talked about him, Calling him Weird, and other things, Ben was Just wondering why he was Even AT school today, Sure, He had just moved to Tokyo, Sure, He was American, And Sure, He Wasn't wearing the School Uniform, And often caught some Hell for that, But He Did Notice the dark haired girl in the front of class struggling with her work, and since He had cover this stuff at his old School, he raised his hand and got permission to help her, he pulled up the stray chair in the class room and sat next to her "Hi, I'm Ben." He said politely "Kagome" She replied, Kinda surprised by his Bluntness, He looked at her paper, Algebra, Two-step equations, Easy. After class, Kagome thanked him for his help "No Problem" He said, Grinning "Hey, Would you mind coming over to help me with my homework?" Kagome Asked "I've been.. Kinda Scatterbrained Lately" Kagome Said "Oh yeah sure, I don't mind, In fact, Can I Go home with you after school, I really have nothing to do at home." Ben said, Once Again surprising Kagome with his Bluntness, "Uhh, sure" She said after thinking for a little bit, "Okay, See you then" He said, Heading toward his next class, History, He slept through it.

After School He met with Kagome, and they Walked with each other to Her house "Woah." Ben said as they reached the house "Nice place" He said, looking around "Eh, It's home" Kagome said, Kink's eyes stopped momentarily on the shrine that the Sacred Well was within "Hey Kagome, Whats that?" He asked, Pointing at it, Feeling something odd about it, Kagome seemed to get a Tad freaked out, but said "Oh Nothing" "Okay." Ben said, Accepting the answer, And they went Inside of Kagome's home, Her mother had made a very good Dinner, And Ben was one to complain about her modesty "Seriously, You could Oust Most of the Famous Chefs In America!" He Said, Causing an Uproar of laughter.

That evening as he was Supposed to be leaving, He instead stopped in front of the well, He thought he had heard something, and he Decided to investigate, He opened the door to the Shrine and he saw A man standing there, Glaring at him with his red eyes, Causing Ben to shiver in fear "W-Who Are you?" Ben asked, and the Stranger laughed, then Said "You'll do" Then suddenly arm reached from the well, and dragged both Ben, And the strange man, Down into the Depths of the well

* * *

Yeah, Short Chapter, More Later if I get some feedback. INUYASHA SIT!


	2. Chapter 2 A Close Call

Ben awoke, Greeted by a spliting Headache, And he found himself annoyed with the Sun, Wait, SUN? I'm sure as Hell I Didn't sleep outside! He thought, He looked around, He found himelf in a Clearing, surronded by forest, He stood, And notices the Sword straped to his Side "What In the Hell?" He said, as he pulled it out to examine it, It was stained with blood, He put the sword back in it's Scabard "I Don't Know whats Going on, But I'm gonna Find out!" He said, Walking into the Forest, To his surprise, there seemed to be a path cut through the brush, so he followed it, hoping it would lead to help.

Several Hours later

Ben was Tired, And he still hadn't reached the end of the path, He decided to sit down and rest, needless to say, He dozed off, When he Awoke it was early morning, he groaned and stood up, At first he thought he was back home, but then he remembered he wasn't, "Oi Vey. Well, Better start walking.." He muttered, Starting another long walk, Humming familiar tunes, after a long time on the path, he shouted "COCKSUCKING WHORES!" and Kicked a nearby Tree, He was furious, "HOW LONG DOES A TRAIL NEED TO BE? HUH?!" "Long enough to attract those like you" Came the Reply, in a Dark and chilling voice, Ben turned around quickly, And what he saw chilled him to the very soul, it was a Beast, standing at least 10 feet high, the body of a snake, and the face of a man "Now to what do I owe this Visit" the 'Demon' Said, Ben couldn't respond, Fear had seized his tounge, his hand fumbled blindly for his sword, when he grabbed it, he pulled it out and placed itfront of him, as a proper swordsman would, He was glad for those Katana Lessons his folks made him take now. "Oh-Ho! You wish for a fight? Brave lad, Hehehe, I wonder what your innards tatse like!" The demon said, Striking at a very quick speed, Ben managed to get out of the way, He Struck at Ben Again, Missed, Ben was Starting to come up with a plan. He Struck again, Ben side steped it, and brought the sword down on top of the beast,and Luckly, Cleaving it's Head from it's body. 


End file.
